


Like You Said

by Ukume94



Category: Real Person Fiction, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Angry Sex, Biting, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Gentleness, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jealous Tom Hiddleston, Love, Makeup Sex, Minor Violence, Rage, Rough Sex, Tenderness, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 00:30:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4458407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ukume94/pseuds/Ukume94





	Like You Said

You knew he was angry.  
He hated when you talked to other men.  
It wasn't like you were going to leave with this guy.  
The car is silent. The only sound you hear is the humming of the engine.  
You want to start up a conversation to see if you could get him out of his funk but you remain quiet.  
Once he puts the car in park and takes out the key without looking toward you, you know once you get inside the house it was war.  
You walk behind him a few inches back, he gets the door open and you both walk inside.  
He hangs his coat in the closet and you do the same.  
"Tom, we need to talk." You say quietly you barely hear your own words.  
"Yes, we do. How about I start."  
Here we go you think.  
"This man had his eyes on you all night and once I leave the room to use the restroom he goes to you and talks to you and makes you laugh and smile."  
"We just talked about the night, he wasn't flirting or anything."  
"He was. Once I got back his hand was on yours. Don't try and tell me he wasn't flirting."  
"Tom, nothing happened."  
"I don't like it when you talk to other men, how many times do I have to tell you that."  
"It's not like I'm going to hop in bed with every guy that talks to me."  
"I don't care, I don't want you talking to other men."  
"Tom I will not stop talking to other men just cause you don't like me to, it's rude if you don't answer. 'Excuse me do you have the time.' 'Don't talk to me, my boyfriend doesn't like when I talk to other men.' Do You see how stupid that sounds?" You will not lose this argument.  
You deserve to talk to other men, it's not like you'll fall for them once you start talking.  
"You think your funny?"  
"Lighten up Tom. I have my eyes on one man and that you."  
"For how long?"  
"Excuse me?"  
"How do I know you haven't been sleeping with your other man friends."  
Are we really going here? You think, your anger sky rocketing.  
"Now your accusing me of sleeping with my guy friends."  
"You probably are, you wait for me to leave then you fuck your friends in our bed."  
"You have crossed a line." You try to walk away from him but he grabs you by your arm and swings you to the wall.  
Your back hits the wall hard the pain throbbing but bearable.  
"I could have any woman but I chose you, and you decide to cheat on me."  
He puts a death grip on your arms.  
"I'm not cheating." This has gone to far.  
How did this escalate so quickly?  
"I don't get angry at you for talking to other women. 'Oh Tom Hiddleston your so sexy.' 'Tom I loved you in Thor.' 'Tom can you sign my rack.' 'Tom can I get a kiss on the cheek.' 'Tom can I have your babies.' Don't tell me anything when I get a few guys to flirt with me when you have the whole world wanting a piece of Hiddleston." You push him off but he comes back with more force then before. "Tom, get off of me. Your hurting me."  
"You won't even let me touch you. Your a fucking slut."  
You react before you think it threw. Your hand hits his face leaving a stinging pain in your hand.  
His anger continues he begins to lift you dress up.  
You try to stop him, his hand grabs both of your arms and pins them above your head.  
He continues with your dress and moves your panties to the side. He works his belt open and unzips the zipper. He works his pants and underwear down his ass his hard cock out.  
He lifts you up off the floor and pushes his length inside you painfully fast.  
"You're mine." He says in your ear with is voice dripping with anger and lust.  
You let out a loud gasp.  
The feel of him inside you always makes you weak.  
He begins a painfully fast rhythm.  
You let out a cry of pleasure as he continues fucking you agains the wall.  
The only sound you hear is your moans, his grunts and the sound of your bodies hitting together.  
"Tom." You whimper.  
His vice grip on your arms loosens.  
You wrap your arm around hit shoulder and your other hand grabs his hair.  
You pull as he spreads up. Your nails digging in his back.  
"Your mine." He says again. He bites your neck leaving his mark.  
"Tom, I'm close." You cry out.  
The sweat pouring from your bodies.  
He doesn't seem to be getting tired.  
He wiggles his hips a little and finds your sensitive spot.  
"Right there... Tom, fuck baby faster."  
He fucks you even faster.  
A wave of pleasure hitting you.  
He continues to fuck you during your orgasm.  
He cries out hiding his face in your neck while he empties himself inside of you.  
You hold on to him as he walks backwards towards the couch.  
He sits down, his member secure inside you.  
His anger seeming to be gone.  
"Tom. You know I never would hurt you or cheat on you."  
"Yes, I know you would never do such a thing."  
"I'm yours like you said. I'm not going anywhere."  
"I'm so sorry darling." He says relaxing his forehead agains yours.  
"Shh."  
You kiss him.  
You love this man even when he's angry.  
Nothing can stop you from loving him.  
"I love you."  
He says kissing the side of your mouth.  
"I love you too."  
You kiss each other passionately.  
His member inside you growing hard once again.  
You grind your hips to feel him inside you.  
You lick his neck to his ear. You nibble a bit on his earlobe.  
He grunts a little, beginning a slow rhythm.  
You let out a sigh against his ear.  
"Your mine." You repeat.


End file.
